


Exactly Where You'd Like Me

by FieryBird



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No actual sex, Pickpocket AU, Sorry to disappoint, There's not enough content about this ship, but so is jun, cross posted on AFF, jeonghan's a little shit, joshua's also quite the cheeky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryBird/pseuds/FieryBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “what do you mean? I didn’t try to pick-pocket you; your butt is just amazing"</p><p> </p><p>Yup, that's all I got for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Where You'd Like Me

          It should have been an easy job for Junhui especially since he has done this about a thousand times already. The victim was supposed to be the typical lost kid in a nightclub – an easy target who would not have realized that his wallet was missing until he had to go home with no cash to pay for a taxi. The job should have been done in two seconds tops but Junhui ran into a few complications.

          As soon as the young man with feline eyes and expensive attire walked into the place of loud music, alcohol, drugs and absolute sin, Junhui had almost sprang up from his seat to complete his quota for the day. The male was just the live prime example of a perfect pick-pocket victim. The way his eyes were slightly opened wide as he scanned the place as if he were a child visiting a friend’s house for the first time, both his hands pressed lightly against his stomach - right holding the left’s wrist – subtly shifting his weight from one foot to the other and the way he would bite that plump bottom lip as his friend talks to someone else by the entrance.

“I call dibs on cat-eye over there.” Junhui declared, nudging his colleague (and friend) who was also scouting the area beside him.

The Chinese man tore his eyes away from his new potential prey to look at said colleague when he heard a groan, “but you always get the good ones, babe.” Jeonghan whined, a few strands of his black bob cut hair brushing against his cheek as he stomped his feet.

Junhui made a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a scoff before reaching over to tuck the older’s hair behind his ear then gave his cheek a soft pat.

“That’s because I always let them finish first.”

“Oh my god, you’re so gross.”

“That’s not what you said the other night.”

“Shut up!”

\-------

          After 10 long minutes of watching from afar, all the while playing footsie with Jeonghan, Junhui finally went and put his plan into action. Jeonghan gave his ass a quick smack, insisting it was for good luck, while Junhui just rolled his eyes before pushing through the sea of dancing – or rather grinding – bodies.

          As a precaution, Junhui moved his body to the beat of the song playing as he pushed through the bodies and glancing sparingly at his potential victim just so he doesn’t raise any suspicion. Junhui could think of a few excuses for staring though, since the man was gorgeous.

          Finally, after getting grabbed and groped by a couple of hands lost within the crowded dance floor, Junhui made it to the other side where some of the booths were. It seems that pretty boy was left alone at a table by his friends. He seemed like the type of person to offer to look after their things while everyone else dispersed to have fun so it wasn’t much of a surprise.

          Before Junhui could move any closer, the stranger suddenly looked up and the two locked eyes. The latter blinked and Junhui smirked, winking at the male. His smile only grew wider as the other looked back down seemingly flustered.

 _Damn, he’s cute._  Junhui thought to himself as he walked closer.

The man looked up again, his eyes widening at the sight of this stranger approaching him and in a blink, Junhui was standing right at the edge the booth.

There was a smile on his lips but a mischievous glint in his eyes as the Chinese man leaned down close to the other’s ear as to not be drowned out by the music but also to let his breathe tickle his ear, “Mind if I sit here?” he asked over the booming music, foreign accent lacing his words. It was something he did when he wanted to seem like less of a threat.

The man nodded and Junhui immediately sat right next to him, completely ignoring the concept of personal space. He introduced himself, all suggestive smiles and sultry eyes, and quickly learned that the man’s name is Joshua. It didn’t take too long before Junhui got himself on the other’s lap and not a second later, their lips connected.

It was a mess of grinding, tense shoulders, unsure hands and a whole lot of sexual tension.

There was an open opportunity and Junhui took it, letting his hands slowly roam down Joshua’s chest and circling around his waist to caress the small of lower back. The latter didn’t seem to mind the wandering hands and Junhui smirked into the kiss, also enjoying the sweet taste of the other’s lips. It had been a while since a stranger’s lips tasted like candy instead of strong alcohol.

Junhui moved one hand lower and let it roam until he felt the familiar leather material peeking out of Joshua’s left back pocket. It was going to be difficult to get that out without the other noticing so he pulled away. In two breaths, Junhui had managed to switch their positions with Joshua straddling his lap. He looked up to peek at the man’s face and was pleased with how flustered he looked with a hint of pink lingering on his cheeks and pupils blown under half-lidded eyes. Junhui wanted to take him then and there but he had a job to do.

Again, their lips connected and Junhui moved his hands back where they were previously. He adjusted his legs so that his kneecap was pressing against the wallet before using his pinky finger to start pulling out the wallet.

It would have taken him less than two seconds to get that wallet out and Joshua would have never felt anything.

He should have taken cover in the mass of dancing bodies soon afterwards and called this as another success except… his hand.

The wallet was about halfway out of the pocket when his hand was stopped by another holding on his wrist. Shit.

Joshua slowly broke of their heated kiss, a smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes, keeping their gazes locked.

Junhui swallowed to get rid of a lump in his throat although he wasn’t sure if it was out of the anxiety that came with getting caught in the illegal act or out of arousal.

Joshua took his wallet and delicately waved it in the space between their faces.

Junhui decided that it was because of both.

He felt a hand pressing down against his crotch, a silent groan leaving his lips and he corrected himself. It was because of both but it was mostly due to arousal.

“Did you really think you could get away with stealing?” Joshua chuckled.

“I wasn’t trying to take your wallet.” Junhui argued, deciding that he didn’t have anything to lose by lying.

The corners of Joshua’s lips were quirked up into an amused smile and Junhui found himself wanting to kiss them away.

“Uh huh then, what exactly were you trying to do then, Jun? If that even is your real name.”

“I just wanted to get a good grip on your amazing ass.”

Well, he wasn’t lying; that ass was in fact amazing and Junhui kind of wanted to worship it. Something that Jeonghan would definitely tease him for.

“Hmm, I believe you.”

“You should.”

Joshua grinned, “Wonwoo was right: you  _are_  good at this.”

Junhui blinked.

What the hell does his boss have to do with- oh.

 _Oh_.

“You’re Jisoo.”

It wasn’t a question and Joshua  _(Jisoo?)_  laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he did so. It made him look like the shy kid that Junhui thought he was but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Yeah.”

Junhui relaxed when it finally dawned on him that he wasn’t in any real trouble and he moved his hands back onto Joshua’s sides, lightly pressing his fingers and kneading the area.

“So, am I going to be punished for getting caught?”

Joshua smiled and shook his head, “Actually, I wouldn’t have noticed if I wasn’t trying to evaluate your skills.”

“No punishment then?” Junhui quirked up an eyebrow.

“How about a reward?”

“For what?”

“Getting me horny from across a crowded room.”

It should have been an easy job for Junhui especially since he has done this about a thousand times already but he figured that having a needy and naked Joshua under him was a much better conclusion for the night.

\------

**Epilogue:**

“Honestly, you succeeded stealing something that night.”

“Hmm, what?”

“A piece of my heart.”

“You guys are so gross. I should have never called you, Jisoo.”

“Wonwoo, shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Panic! At The Disco's "But It's Better If You Do"
> 
> Hope you liked it ^~^


End file.
